


Luz of My Life

by Blight_Twins_Are_Best_Twins



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Disney, F/F, Lumity, Lumity Month, Lumity Month 2020, One Shot, Well hopefully cute, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blight_Twins_Are_Best_Twins/pseuds/Blight_Twins_Are_Best_Twins
Summary: Amity tries confessing her feelings to Luz, but it proves difficult. Tired of her nerves getting in the way, she seeks an alternative method
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Luz of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> No clue how good this is. Tried writing in a way similar to the show so hopefully I did that semi decent. Sorry if it’s bad

Amity nervously walks through the woods leading to the Owl House. Her hands are outstretched by her sides, stiff and rigid. She reaches the door and stares at it.  
“AGH!” She groans in frustration, “Why is this so hard? Just tell Luz I like her.”  
“You like Luz?” Hooty’s voice breaks Amity’s anxiety induced trance as she lets out a yelp.  
“How much did you hear?” Amity asks in a panic.  
“I hear everything,” Hooty answers ominously.  
“Don’t you mean heard?”   
“Nope hoot hoot,” Hooty responds enthusiastically. Amity looks at him with slight fear before shaking herself out of it.  
“Not important, you can’t tell Luz!” Her panic returns.  
“Tell me what?” Luz says out of nowhere, suddenly walking up behind Amity with a basket of miscellaneous items in hand. Amity lets out another yelp in shock.  
“Oh hey Amity, happy to see your leg is better,” Luz says with a smile that forces a blush onto Amity’s face.   
“Th-thanks Luz,” Amity stammers.   
“Amity are you okay?” Luz asks in a confused tone.  
Amity stammers and puts on an awkward smile as she talks, “Pfft yeah totally sure why would you ask maybe you’re the one who’s not okay I’m gonna stop talking now.” She stares nervously at Luz who just looks at her with even more confusion.  
“Wha-“ Amity cuts her off, “Okay bye!” Amity runs off as Luz is left standing in front of Hooty.   
“What was that about?” Luz asks herself. 

“So you just left?” Emira asks her little sister who’s currently burying her head in the older sibling’s pillow out of shame. Amity groans in response.  
Edric suddenly walks in and immediately sees his embarrassed sibling on the bed, “Mittens chicken out again?” A pillow immediately flies at him but he ducks.  
“It’s not funny,” Amity says in frustration.  
“Of course not,” says Edric.  
“But it is adorable,” adds Emira which gets a nod from her twin and a groan from Amity.   
“Look Mittens just tell her how you feel,” says Emira who suddenly takes on a more considerate tone.   
“I’ve tried,” Amity says in frustration, “but I keep flaking out.”  
FLASHBACK 

Amity looks into a mirror in her locker, “This is it, no more dodging it.”   
She closes the locker to reveal Luz right behind the door, “Who ya talking to in there?” Amity silently reopens the locker and seals herself inside.   
END OF FLASHBACK 

“If only I could tell her without actually having to tell her,” Amity says in defeat.  
“Sorry sis,” Says Emira sympathetically.  
“It just doesn’t work like that,” Edric finishes the statement. Amity groans and turns away towards the wall. Her siblings share a glance and shrug of the shoulders before walking out to give Amity some space.   
Their words ring in her head, and suddenly her eyes go wide, “Maybe it can work like that!”

“Okay how about this?” Willow says eagerly before summoning a car-sized venus fly trap.   
“I said make it hard,” Gus proclaims confidently as he makes a perfect copy of the plant.   
“You’ve really been getting good lately Gus,” says an impressed Willow.  
“Are you implying I wasn’t before?” Asked Gus, feigning offense.   
Before Willow can respond, Amity rushes into the grassy field they’ve chosen for magic practice, “Gus, I need your help!” The two look at her in confusion.   
“Help with what?” Gus asked.  
“I umm...I...” Amity stutters before calming herself with a deep breath, followed by blurting out, “I like Luz!”  
The two look at each other before Gus responds, “We know that, but what do you need help with?”  
“Wait you know?” Amity asks which gets returned by a nod from the other two, “How?!”  
“You’re not exactly subtle,” says Willow, “You were practically swooning when you got us to play the grudgby game.” Amity immediately goes beat red.   
“Also we still don’t know what you need,” said Gus.   
“Right,” said Amity trying to settle her nerves, “ I’ve been trying to tell her, but I keep getting too nervous.”   
“Right,” the other two say in unison.  
“And I was wondering if maybe you could make a copy to tell her for me.”  
“What!” Gus exclaims, “I’m not gonna trick Luz like that.” He turns away with his arms crossed.  
“I’ll do your homework for the next month,” Amity replies.  
“Deal,” Gus immediately answers, earning a facepalm from Willow.   
Gus leans towards his friend and whispers, “Don’t worry, I have my own plan.”

“Okay there she is,” Amity tells Gus and Willow while pointing at Luz. They’re in the library, and the trio hides behind a bookshelf.   
“What should the copy say?” Gus asks Amity.   
“Just have the clone of me tell Luz that I like her and I wanna go out this weekend,” Amity answers simply.  
“That’s all?” Gus asks.  
“What else would I say?” Amity replies.  
“I don’t know,” Answered Gus, “Maybe some flirting, tell her what you like about her.”  
“Oh like what,” starts Amity, “How cute I think she is, or how infectious her laugh sounds.” She loses herself as she goes on, “How much I love her dumb jokes, how I wish I was half as caring as her, or maybe how my heart lights up every time I see her smile.”  
“I think that’d work fine,” says Willow from behind Amity, causing the swooning teen to jump and turn around. Willow and Luz look right at her, with Luz smiling tearing up slightly.   
“How-But you-“ Amity turned to the Willow she saw before, which poofs into smoke.   
“Thought Luz should hear it from the real deal,” Gus says, revealing the magic circle he controlled the clone Willow with. Amity freezes in terror, turning slowly to Luz.  
“Do you really mean all that Amity?” Luz asks, staring straight into Amity’s eyes.  
Amity eases up and takes a deep breath, “Every word.”  
Luz launches herself at Amity and wraps her arms around the green haired girl with the increasingly red face, “I’d love to go out with you Amity.” Amity is in shock, but a smile finds its way onto her face as she returns Luz’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Had no clue how to write in Luz, so her role is smaller than I would’ve liked. Had a couple other ideas, but it was easier for me to get from point A to B with the illusion idea. Again sorry if it was bad, and I hope it was at least cute


End file.
